Chapter 4, 5 and 6
by ArtemisandKidFlash
Summary: Wally and Artemis' wedding! BTW THIS IS OLD I WAS LIKE 10, WHEN I WROTE THIS, I DON'T LIKE IT, AND I WILL BE EDITING THE ENTIRE STORY.


(4 years later when Artemis has moved into an apartment with Wally)

Wally had been acting weird – weirder than usual, He kept disappearing off to places. He kept having hour long phone conversations with his parents, and he kept on spending extra hours at work.

Wally had asked Artemis if she would meet him for dinner, because he had a "special question" to ask her. Artemis was just putting on the charm bracelet he gave her for Valentine's day, when Wally texted her if she was ready.

(At dinner)

"So..." Artemis said pausing for a moment, "What did you wanna ask me?" .Wally looked uncomfortable and nervous, and said, "It can wait until later..." "Oh ok then" Artemis replied.

(Half an hour later)

"Shall we go then?" Artemis asked. "I still want to ask you that question, and right now seems the best time" Wally said looking sweaty, "Ok what is it" She said impatiently. "Well we have been going out for like 5 years now, and I was...ummm...well...I was just..." Wally said while going on one knee, Artemis' eyes lit up. Wally pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket, opened it and said, "Artemis Crock will you be my ninja wife?" He said regaining his confidence; he gave her a cheesy smile. That specific smile always made her laugh, except now.

She didn't know what to say, she wanted to say yes, but the words disappeared off her tongue. "I...urgh...ummm..." Wally's smile disappeared, "...Yes". Artemis finally said. His smile came back and his eyes looked like they were full of joy and life! They both got up and kissed each other. Wally then said, "Totally feeling the aster!" Artemis just rolled her eyes.

(5 months later - at their wedding)

Wally was pacing back and forth, while reciting his vows. Artemis was having her hair and makeup done – while hyperventilating. Dick and Conner were trying to calm Wally down, and that is impossible to do with a speedster! Ollie was telling Dinah what he would do to Wally if he hurt Artemis.

Wally began saying stuff like, "What if she changes her mind?" Dick rolled his eyes, Artemis would never do that. "What if the rings go missing or I have diarrhoea, or ... or... I EXPLODE?!" Wally screamed in Kaldur's face. Dick began telling him that that is impossible. While Wally was thinking of other things that could go wrong.

Artemis kept fiddling with her hair every 10 seconds, "Quit messing" Zatanna said annoyed after taking an hour and a half to get Artemis' hair to look perfect. "I can't help it" Artemis replied apologetically. "You look perfect" said M'gann.

(10 Minutes later)

The crowd went quiet and the music began to play. All the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, towards their assigned spot. But **NO **Artemis. Ollie had gone to find out where she was, Artemis was sitting on a chair, with her head in her lap. "You alright kiddo?" Ollie asked sympathetically. "I'm scared..."She mumbled quietly.

She thought to herself, all of the things she could be scared of like...

. Spiders

. The dark

. Things that bump in the dark

. Failure

. The Boogie man

. Her father...

Wait, she thought, I'm taking that last one of the list. Anyway how come she got stuck with marriage?! She then focused her attention back to Ollie.

"It's okay to be scared Artemis" Ollie reassuringly said. "Thank you" Artemis smiled at him.

Wally was insanely tapping his foot and annoying the hell out of the vicar and Dick. The music restarted and Ollie and Artemis began to walk down the aisle. When they got to the end, Artemis kissed Ollie on the cheek, and he sat next to Dinah. She then joined Wally at the altar.

(20 minutes of the vicar jabbering later)

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs West." The Vicar said. Wally pulled Artemis in for a kiss, then said, " So you're now my **ninja wife**, aren't you?!" Artemis scowled and kissed him again.

"Who's hungry then?" Wally said rubbing his stomach. Everyone left for the buffet table. But nobody ate anything because Wally was just stood there speed eating. Artemis laughed at everyone's faces, and how appalled they were – she was used to it!

They then set off on their honeymoon.


End file.
